Photo Op - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: When Harry receives a racy few photos from a close friend, he's given a prime opportunity to have a little fun with Draco. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


Harry bit his lower lip hard, rifling through the stack of photos that had just been delivered via owl this morning. He flicked green eyes up to peer at the blonde in front of him, who was piling oats into his mouth.

"Who's that owl from?" Draco asked softly, glancing at him, heart tugging as a wicked little smile crossed his mouth.

The brunette gave a quiet laugh. He took a photo from the top, turning it to face the blonde, who let out a little gasp, cheeks coloring.

"I didn't think he would actually send them..." Draco nipped his lower lip, eyes raking the photo as he reached forward, taking it from Harry. The photo was of Charlie, who was shirtless, jeans slung low on his hips, muscles...everywhere. "Dear Merlin." He muttered, watching as the redheads tattoos rustled against freckled skin. "How many are there?"

Harry giggled low in his throat, setting the rest of the photos down, splaying them across the table in front of his lover. "Look at this one..." He said in a slow drawl, tapping his fingertip on a picture of the older Weasley in just a pair of white briefs, thumbs hooked into the elastic waistband. "He sent them..." He flicked his eyes up once more, catching grey. "On a contingency." Harry shifted the pile around, pulling another, the male sprawled out on an arm chair, hand cupping himself through the fabric of those briefs. "I wonder how he took some of these..." He muttered.

"A contingency?"

Harry felt color sprout in his cheeks. "Well, I told him that if he sent his...we'd send ours."

Draco looked at him over his teacup. "Ours?" He asked, raising an eyebrow carefully.

"Like...we take pictures...to send to him." Harry toyed with his piece of toast. "He said he wanted them to be of us."

"Having sex?" He blurted out.

"No...well he didn't specify." Harry took a sip from his cup. "I figured it would just be us in our underwear rubbing up on each other." He gave a slow grin, watching as grey eyes widened slightly. "Maybe a couple of you super hard...he did say he liked that porcelain skin."

Draco laughed. "Stop." He pulled another photo from the pile, this one of Charlie in the chair again, arms tucked behind his head, long hair in curls along his shoulders. "He's so fucking hot, Harry."

"I know...maybe he charmed the camera to levitate or something. I don't think he has a partner." Harry gave his fiance a long look. "Are you okay with doing something like this?"

Draco nodded, taking another bite of oats. "Yeah, I'm into it." He giggled. "So when are we doing this? After work?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah? I mean if you think you're up to it."

"Taking dirty photos with your sexy ass? Why wouldn't I be up for that?" He shifted slightly on the leather covered dining chair. "I'm half up thinking about it."

The brunette grinned. "Yeah?" He stood from his chair, coming around the table and kissing Draco hard, slipping his tongue along the blondes, sliding his hand along his thigh, giving him a slow stroke. "We need to start getting ready for work." He whispered, pulling back and seeing the boy reeling, full lips parted, grey eyes slightly hooded.

Draco leaned foward, trying to pull Harry back in. "Do we really have too, just yet?" He tugged at the hem to Harry's t-shirt, swinging dark eyes up to meet green.

He laughed, allowing the blonde to draw him back in. "Yes, we really have too." Harry felt a hand clasp his, bringing it back into Draco's lap, dragging it along his hardness. "Fuck.." He whispered against his lips.

"I think you should go down on me, since you got me so riled up." Draco kissed the brunette, sucking his lower lip hard. "Showing me all these dirty pictures."

"Hmm..." Harry said in a non-committal voice. He gripped him tightly through the fabric of his bottoms. "You think I should?" He chuckled, seeing stormy eyes roll back as he stroked.

"Yes." He whimpered, head threatening to fall back as Harry hooked fingers into the waistband of his bottoms, tugging them forward until he popped out.

"We're going to be late for work, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said quietly, wrapping his hand around a stiff blonde.

"Well maybe if you'd fill that mouth up instead of using it for talking, we wouldn't be so late." Draco muttered, giving him a classic smirk, reaching up to glide fingers through still damp dark locks, leading him to his length.

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his lips around his tip.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Potter!" Draco snarled, giving his hair a sharp tug, cock twitching at the low whimper issue from the brunette. He smoothed his free hand along Harry's back and neck, gripping his shoulder at a particularly hard suck. "Damn."

Harry chuckled, sending vibrations up the blondes cock, hearing a sharp intake of breath. He swirled the tip of his tongue around his head, lapping up a bead of pre-cum as it sprang forward. He sucked him languidly, deciding that this took precdence to their prompt arrival to the workplace. Harry slid hands up to grip at the blondes thighs, spreading them slightly. He kissed down his length, dragging his tongue along his sac, sucking each ball into his mouth. He glanced up, seeing a pointed face scrunched up, cheeks ruddy and lip tugged tightly between teeth.

"Fuck, Harry!" He whined, reaching down and palming his tip as the boy sucked him. "You're so good at that!" Draco breathed, watching as he released both of his balls. "That big fucking mouth." He grinned.

"Well, it's got to be used for something, right?" Harry teased, swallowing him back down, feeling him tighten quickly.

"Mmm, well put it to use." He whispered in a raspy voice. "Let me fill it up with this come." Draco cupped his chin. "Look at me."

Harry obeyed, swinging green eyes up to lock with grey. He stifled back a giggle as the blonde began to crumble. He sucked at his tip slowly, watching those cheeks darken with color as he neared completion.

"Christ." Draco muttered, pushing dark bangs out of his eyes. "I'm gonna come, baby." He tensed in the chair, free hand reaching out to grip the edge of the table, trying to keep from coming up off the leather as his orgasm rushed through him. He felt Harry suck hard, taking from him until he was left trembling and spent.

Harry swallowed, pressing kisses to each of Draco's thighs before sitting up and leaning against the table, giving him a slow grin.

"I love you." He mumbled, grey eyes roaming his lithe frame. "I love that fucking mouth."

The brunette laughed, leaning in and kissing him softly. "I love you too." He glanced at the wall clock. "If we hurry, we might not even be late."

...

Draco wiggled his fingers in his gloves, casting a glance at Hermione, who was scratching notes in their log. He bit his lower lip, adding a pinch of sea salt to a beaker in front of him, seeing the waxy substance bubble slightly.

"What?" Hermione mumbled, returning his quick look. "You keep peeking at me like you've something to say, Draco." She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs.

He uttered a soft laugh, roaming grey eyes over his best friend. "So, this morning Harry got an owl." Draco gave the beaker a stir, the liquid turning a light, silvery grey.

"And?" She asked, reaching for a folder and opening it, pulling a few sheets from the center.

Draco felt color rising in his cheeks. "It was from Charlie."

Hermione gasped, then giggled, shaking her ponytail back. "Did he send pictures?"

He nodded, grasping a tray filled with small glass jars from a shelf along with a ball of wick. "Yeah, he did. They are amazing." Draco laughed, biting his lip as he once more glanced up at the girl. "But, Harry said that he send them...with the intention that we would return the favor."

"He wants photos of you?"

"Photos of us, yeah." He grinned. "I guess we're just going to charm the camera or something." Draco began carefully pouring the silver colored wax into the mold. "I think that's how he took some of his." He gave her a petulant look as she raised an eyebrow. "Not those kind of pictures, Hermione! Harry said that we would stay in our underwear. He didn't send us anything like that. They were all of him in his boxers and jeans." He giggled, reaching for a pair of scissors to cut sections of the wick. "They are so good...so good. I thought I was going to fall right off my chair when Harry showed them to me."

"Are you going to have another three-way...but with him?" Hermone asked, peeling labels from a sheet she had removed from the folder and sticking them lightly along the side of her forearm.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I've not really...really discussed it seriously." He grabbed for a pair of tongs, gripping the now hot glass and passing one to the girl, who pressed a label to its side. "I think...I think it's something we would have to really sit down and think about because he could get us into trouble." He said, feeling those pink spots on his cheeks grow.

"What do you mean?"

Draco rubbed his face with his free hand. "Well, from what I could see in the photos..." He began, giving her a look as he delivered another glass.

She rolled her eyes. "I understand." Hermione opened a drawer at her side of the table, removing a glove and pulling it onto her free hand, using it to pick up the jar and setting it on a cooling rack. "Do you have sex...when you do these kind of things?"

"Not with the other person no. I don't think I could handle that sort of thing. The idea of anyone else being inside Harry or vice versa makes my blood boil to be honest." He slid another glass her way. "With Theo it was just a lot of hands and mouths, Harry and I were together...that way during but," He felt his cheeks pink slightly once more. "I don't think we could do something...like that." Draco shrugged. "I'm too much of a jealous brat." He grinned, tapping the bubbles to the surface of one jar. "I mean...I'm sure it would be hot, but I don't want to find out."

"That's understandable. I don't think I could ever do any of it period, so I commend you on having the courage."

Draco laughed. "Can you imagine someone else wanting to have sex with Weasley?"

Hermione scoffed, giving him a playful glare. "I mean you're not wrong, it's not as though girls were swarming him in school, they were always going after you or Harry." She smiled, stacking the labeled products into a box. "It's funny how you both garnered all that female attention, just to never want it in the first place." She glanced at him. "Did you ever even kiss a girl?"

"Pansy a few times...well...meaningly...a few times. I mean I used to kiss her on the cheek and things, but in the fashion that I kiss on you, you know?" Draco bit his lower lip, feeling slightly embarassed. "When we were young, we practiced kissing on each other, she wanted to make sure she was prepared for any boys' she'd meet at the Yule Ball. I didn't mind it, I mean she was my best friend, and I needed to work the kinks out in my kissing game too, I'm sure." He gave a soft chuckle. "I knew I was gay then, pretty much...and I think she had an inkling."

"Did you like Harry then?"

He nodded slowly, heart thudding at the thought. "I did. I always did, even when he was beating me into the pavement." Draco twirled the tongs in circles on the desk. "I mean, I was always attracted to him...from the moment I saw him...not in a sexual way...at first, I was eleven for Merlin's sake." He felt his throat dry up. "I've always been drawn to him, but hasn't everyone, I suppose? He was our savior, the one who destroyed the Dark Lord." Draco shrugged, feeling foolish for suddenly being overcome with emotion. "No matter what he did to me, no matter what either of us said to each other. He split my head completely open once, Hermione. I've always wanted to be near him, he's the light that led me home, even when I absolutely hated him." He sniffed, glancing up very briefly to see the girl watching him intently. He fiddled idly with the tongs once more. "I've loved him for a long time..a long time. I was as obsessed with Harry, as much as he was with me. Where he would watch me on that Map, I had charmed one of my 'Potter Stinks' badges to show me his location when I was curious. He tells me that he would sit in his bunk and watch my footsteps or whatever it does, well that's what I'd do. So we were always keeping an eye on each other." Draco swallowed, a knot tight in his throat. "When we first met at our Sorting, I approached him and tried to get him to be friends with me, he blew me off for Ronald...which hurt a lot. Maybe it was for the better though, because I would have corrupted him prematurely." He gave his best friend a watery smile. "I still can't believe that he let me talk... _talk, talk_ to him that night at Neville's party. I'm so glad he did."

...

Harry tucked his leg under his knee, shifting in his dining chair. "Have you been crying today?" He asked softly, poking at a piece of chicken.

"How can you tell?"

Harry looked up at the blonde. "Why?" He took a sip from his glass. "The skin around your eyes is red."

Draco heaved a sigh. "Nothing bad, Hermione and I were just talking about some things and it got kind of heavy." He took a bite of food. "I just had a Hufflepuff moment talking about how things used to be between us. I'm okay now, it wasn't a lot of crying or anything."

"Was it good things?"

"When did we ever have good things before, Harry?" Draco said with a faint laugh, catching the brunettes eyes and instantly remembering the one time where they had gotten along.

They had both been fifteen, Harry had been wandering the halls late at night, trying to clear his head. He had haphazardly tossed his Invisibility cloak on, leaving the dormitory in a hurry. His thoughts had been particularly dense, causing mass panic to ensue in his brain.

"I can see you're trainers, Potter. Maybe next time try putting that thing on a little better." Lilted softly through the empty corridor.

The brunette had stopped dead, heart leaping into his throat as he looked for the sound. Draco was perched in the windowsill, book on his knees. Inquisitorial Squad badge bright in the moonlight.

"Take it off."The blonde said softly. "I don't want to look like a nut talking to a pair of shoes."

Harry obeyed, hands reaching to remove the robe. "So what kind of trouble are you going to get me into?" He asked, tucking his hand into the pocket of his jeans, watching the boy.

"You want me to get you into trouble, Potter?" Draco said, grin brilliant as he leaned his head against the stone of the window sill.

He felt something swoop sick and hot through his stomach at the Adonis' words. "Yeah?"

"Potter." Draco grumbled, smoothing his bangs back and watching the boy. "What are you doing wandering at this time of night, anyway?"

"What about you? I could swear that you don't have duties at this time of night, unless Umbridge has made you teachers pet, give you a little more...responsibility?" Harry said, taking a step or two closer.

Draco laughed, soft and whispy, twisting up into Harry's soul. "Mmm, teachers pet? I don't believe so." He gave the brunette a long look, swinging his legs over the side. "I just do this so I can look important." He plucked at his badge as he dropped down to the floor, making sure to keep his place in his book. "Show me how skinned your elbow is still."

Harry scoffed, pushing the sleeve of his jumper up and giving the blonde view of his wrecked skin. "You did get me pretty good." He watched grey eyes roam the wound, a glimmer of a smirk dancing along full lips. He felt his stomach squeeze almost painfully, why did he have to feel this way about him? What did he even feel?

"I could have done better." He replied, nibbling his lower lip slightly.

Harry shook his head, lifting the hem to the sweater, revealing a scrape along his hip and side on the same side as his elbow. "No, I'd say you've done well enough." He peered at the angry skin. "Try not to drag me so slow next time, yeah?"

"Damn!" Draco remarked, seeing the marks. "I suppose you're right." He fished his book mark from his pocket, placing it in the book and setting it on the sill. He crossed his arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to clear my head."

"Oh yeah? Of what, thoughts of me?" Draco said, smirk sliding onto his face.

Harry was hopeful that the blonde wouldn't see the blush that crept over his cheeks. "No, I have lots of things on my mind, I'll have you know. I mean I am the Boy Wonder, right?"

"Hmm, how could I have forgotten, Potter?" Draco said, giving a little grin, seeing his face slightly flushed. His heart tugged in his chest knowing he had flustered the smaller boy. "What are these other things?" He said, starting to walk slowly, hoping Harry would follow.

Harry took a slow breath, feeling strange as he strolled down the empty corridor with his blonde enemy. "Exams, girls, what do you think, Malfoy? Same thing you're thinking about as well! Him!" He slipped his sleeves up, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah." Draco mumbled, glancing at him. He bit his lip hard, wishing he could tell him all that he knew. He felt anger well up in his stomach for the Dark Lord. "I don't know what's going to happen." He managed to choke out after some time.

Harry looked at him, noting his suddenly strained tone. "They don't let you in on their secrets?"

"No."

"Mine don't either, they reckon I'm too young to be hearing it...but it's happening, you know? We're going to have to face it eventually no matter how much we're shielded." Harry said, watching a pointed nose scrunch slightly, grey eyes fixed on the floor.

"You're right." Draco said softly. "I mean, there's going to be a war, regardless of what the Ministry tells us. You know that, I know that." He swallowed. "I know about this Dumbledores Army thing you've got going on..." Draco looked at Harry, whose green eyes were trained on him. "I've been told to infiltrate it, but I keep fucking off so we don't actually get in." He felt pink spots burn into his cheeks. "What...what you're doing...we need it. We all need it badly because He is going to kill everyone, you know?" He gave a breathy laugh. "I almost wish I could join, but could you imagine?"

"You want some private lessons, Malfoy?" Harry said, giving him a grin.

The blonde scoffed, stopping at the end of a corridor that lead to the dungeons. "No, I don't Potter. Last thing we need to be doing is tossing spells in closed quarters." He bit his lip, turning to look at the brunette. "This was actually kind of nice...talking...and not knocking each others heads in."

Harry chuckled, looking up at the slightly taller male. "Yeah, I'm sure it won't last."

Draco rolled his eyes, biting his thumb. "You're right." He took a slow breath, feeling color rising in his cheeks. "Thanks for walking me home, Potter."

The brunette looked up, distracted by the digit snagged between white teeth. "Have I?" He noted that he had, indeed followed the boy to the dungeons.

He laughed once again, the sound foreign to his ears, having not genuinely laughed in such a long time. "You'd better put that thing on correctly this time so you don't get caught."

Harry obeyed, swishing the cloak over his shoulders. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

Draco smiled slightly, heart thumping loudly in his chest as he turned to walk down the path to his dorm.

"I love you." Harry murmured, bringing them both back from their day dream.

"I love you." Draco countered, taking a sip of his drink. "We didn't talk to each other for a long time after that."

"I was scared."

"I was too."

Harry took a bite of food, heart overflowing with affection for his blonde monster. "What do you think would have happened if we had had those private sessions?"

Draco laughed, looking at him. "I would have fucking hexed you and your smart mouth, I'm sure."

"You wouldn't have made a move?"

"No!" Draco cried out. "Are you kidding me! I wasn't even supposed to be near you, let alone trying to snog you! I would have just chickened out, even if I had been given the opportunity. I didn't even think you were gay, did you even think you were gay?"

Harry shrugged. "I knew I liked you, even though it hurt and I didn't understand why I wanted to be near you when all you did was drag me by my hair through the gravel!"

Draco flashed him a wicked little grin. "How long did it take you to get the rocks out?" He watched as the brunette examined his arm, thinking of the wound long since healed.

"A while...my elbow wasn't so bad...my side was rough. It was raw for a long time." He smoothed his bangs from his face.

"Speaking of raw, we need to get upstairs and get these pictures done so I can make you nice and raw." Draco murmured in a low voice, biting his lip and giving the brunette a lecherous look.

"Malfoy!" Harry chastised, reaching for his wand and clearing their dishes, sliding off his chair and coming to the blonde, cupping his face with both hands, kissing him slowly.

He chuckled, reaching for his hand when he released his face. "We need to figure out how to charm this camera." Draco led his lover through the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom, picking the camera from the desk on their way.

"Well, I'm sure its just a hover charm, right?" Harry asked, slipping his top off and setting about lighting the candles on the dresser.

"Yeah, but how do we get it to take the pictures without getting up to push the button?" Draco said, racking his brains for a spell. He pointed his wand at the object, watching as it rose from his hand.

"Hmm..." Harry sighed, furrowing his brow as he too pondered. "Got it!" He waved his wand at the camera, watching it flash. "So all we have to do is point at it, I guess with wandless magic, so we don't look stupid holding out wands in every picture, then it will go on a timer and take the photo!" He led the floating camera slowly to the bed, glancing over his shoulder to see Draco pulling his top over his head.

"This is going to be fun."

"You think so?" Harry asked, gripping at the waistband to his trousers, pulling him close and winding his free arm around his waist.

"Yeah, I can't wait to look at them, maybe we will have to save a few for ourselves."

"Draco!" Harry grinned, kissing him slowly, sucking at his lower lip. "We can frame them."

"No! We can't! Hermione comes in here!" He said, smoothing his hands up Harrys' chest, fingers swirling around nipples.

He laughed, leaning in an kissing along a pointed jaw. "How long do you think it would take before she noticed?" Harry sucked an earlobe into his mouth, feeling the blonde shiver against him, whimpering.

"Stop! We are not hanging photos of us in compromising positions on the walls." He piled his hands into dark locks, pulling the boy down onto the bed. "She's pretty sharp, I'm sure it wouldn't be long." He giggled, wagging his fingers at the camera before leaning up to nibble at Harry's chin as the flash went off.

Harry rolled his eyes, shifting so he was straddling Draco's waist. "Maybe just some tasteful ones then?"

"What have we ever done in this bed that is tasteful, Harry Potter?"

He laughed, head tilting back as he ran a hand along Draco's stomach. "Stop!"

Draco traced a slow circle around his belly button, grey eyes wandering up to meet green. "Never." He muttered, waving his finger once again before giving the boy a sly grin.

"What kinds of photos do you think he'll want?" Harry asked after the flash. He drew the camera in closer to the bed. "Maybe one...of you..." He clasped both of the blondes wrists in his hand, pushing them up over his head. "Like this?" In a soft voice, watching as cheeks grew pink. "Mmm, bite your lip." He waved his free hand, watching the boy obey as the camera clicked.

"Harry." He whimpered, heart starting to beat more rapidly in his chest as the hand flickered once more before tangling into his hair, tugging his head back. "Fuck."

Harry chuckled, leaning in and kissing him slowly, twisting their tongues together. "We haven't even gotten started and you're already being vulgar, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco squirmed, twitching in his underwear. "The fact that we're documenting it makes it so much hotter." He watched as lips trailed the underside of his arm, biting into the skin near his armpit. "We'd better take these before we get too distracted."

"Oh, you think I'm going to get distracted?" Harry teased, rolling his hips slightly, earning a sharp gasp. He brought the camera even closer, setting it off as he tugged a full bottom lip between his teeth. "I think he is going to love these." He slid off Draco and onto his side, pressing his budding hardness against his hip. He nibbled at the blondes earlobe, listening as he mewled.

Click.

"I think he is going to like these, too." Draco said with a soft laugh. "I think we are going to like them." He shivered as he felt fingertips tracing along the skin of his torso.

Harry squeezed the flesh on his chest, thumbing each nipple. "You're so sexy." He mumbled, glancing up to lock eyes with dark grey ones.

Draco hummed in appreciation at his compliment. He reached back blindly searching for pillows to prop his head up on. He ran his hands through blonde locks, mussing them. "Do these photos move...or are these the weird Muggle still kind?"

Harry pressed his lips to his jawline. "It's a Muggle camera...but I charmed it to take both, why?"

He felt spots of color rise in his cheeks as he looked at his lover. "Well, maybe you can take a photo of you...like...running your fingers d-down my stomach or something?"

Harry grinned, watching a flush spread across Draco's face. "Yeah?" He goaded, setting the timer and doing as the blonde instructed, drawing the tips of his fingers lightly from the dip in his collarbone down to the waistband of his boxers, watching his chin tilt back, goosebumps scattering across pale skin.

"Harry!" He whimpered, hand reaching for the brunette, pulling him in for a wet kiss.

"That feel good?" Harry said in a low voice, tracing sharp hipbones in the same soft manner."I fucking love teasing you." He remarked, watching a thin stomach suck in an attempt to keep quiet.

"I know you do, you prat!" Draco snapped as a thumb hooked into the elastic of his underwear, hand curling around his member.

He chuckled, pulling the fabric down slightly and biting at Draco's chin.

Click.

"Fuck, Harry!" He whined, taking a slow breath. "That one is going to be really hot."

"Mmm, I know!" Harry took his mouth in a careful kiss, tounge sweeping his mouth, taking until the blonde was gasping for air.

"We're not sending him any nude ones...right?" Draco asked, sitting up on his elbow and looking at Harry.

"No." Harry murmured, catching his gaze. "Maybe one of you on your belly so we can show off that bubble butt." He gave the blonde a very Malfoy like smirk before giving him a kiss. "But, no, nothing naked." He licked his thumb, running it around a pale nipple. "Would you want too though? I mean, if he were to ask, you know?"

He shrugged. "I mean...I don't know. I think it would be hot...but I don't know." Draco reached down, cupping Harry through his briefs.

Harry bit his lower lip, moaning quietly. "I think if anything we'd just take one or two with our business out and that'd be it. No sex or anything, but I really don't see him being like...'show me your dicks.'" He kissed Draco once more, earning a soft squeeze.

Click.

"How many more do we have to take?" Draco muttered, growing anxious to move forward.

"Hmmm, getting impaitent?" Harry chided, straddling the blondes knees and pulling the camera to face in front of him. "I think we might take a few more." He hooked both hands into the waist band of his boxers once more, pulling them down at an agonizing pace, keeping constant eye contact with his lover.

"Jeeze, Harry." He mumbled, face flaming up as the brunette watched him, bright green eyes now forest, looking at though he would pounce at any moment.

Click.

"Hmmm, I think that's it for now...we'll take some more for him...later." Harry pulled the fabric all the way down, watching as the blonde sprang forward. He fisted him slowly, watching grey eyes flutter shut. "I still want to get some of that butt." He kissed him leisurely, nibbling at kiss swollen lips. Harry trailed lips down pale skin, dipping the tip of his tongue into the hollow between his collarbones, along his torso, swirling around his belly button. He nibbled at each hipbone, sucking at the flesh there until it bruised. He shifted backwards, pulling Draco's legs out from under him, tugging his underwear off and spreading his legs, hooking his hands around his thighs and yanking him down. He licked a stripe up Dracos' length, earning a breathy cry.

"Oh fuck." He whimpered, running a hand through his own hair as he was casually sucked, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his tip.

Harry smoothed his hands along thighs and stomach as he worshipped his cock. "That feel good?"

"Why are you even asking that you prick!" Draco moaned, head tilting back as Harry gave a particularly enthusiastic suck to his tip. "You know it feels fucking insane." He whined, taking a deep breath as his lover brought him closer and closer to the edge with each swipe of his tongue.

Harry giggled, mouth full, sending vibrations up an impossibly stiff length. "Yeah? You're awful hard, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scoffed, head snapping up to glare at the boy. "Because I'm literally going to lose it at any second." He groaned as lips sucked at his head, orgasm burning a hole in the pit of his stomach. "Harry." Draco ground out. "We have to get on with this."

"Do we?" Harry whispered, seeing a red lip tugged tightly between white teeth, cheeks ruddy with arousal and frustration. He ran his hand up his stomach, splaying it out at the ridge of a heaving ribcage.

Click.

The blonde gasped, sitting up on his elbows. "Harry."

"Maybe that was just for me?" Harry remarked, grabbing a slender hip and rotating the adonis over onto his belly. He trailed lazy circles in the divets in his lower back. He felt a thrill dance along his spine as Draco shifted slightly, hand dipping below to give himself slow strokes.

"Hurry up." He muttered, resting his face on the sheets.

Harry laughed softly, pulling the camera along, grabbing a handful of bare cheek before setting it off. "Shhh." He goaded, watching the skin bounce back as he released it. "You're so sexy, Draco." He said, eyes raking a tapered torso, blonde hair tossed about on the sheets. Harry ran his thumb between his cheeks, pressing against his entrance, earning a quiet whimper.

"Hurry up." He repeated, growing restless in his need for the brunette.

"Why?"

"Harry!" Draco cried out, peering back at his partner, whose lips were twisted up into a devilish grin. "Stop! You know why!" He reached out with his free hand, grabbing the lubricant off the nightstand and tossing it gently.

"Mmm, say it. Say how much you want me." Harry said in a low tone, voice raspy. He watched grey eyes roll back, lips parting in a wanton little moan. He pumped some liquid onto his fingers, swirling them in slow circles around his hole. "Say how fucking bad you want this, Dray."

He growled, goosebumps threatening at the brunettes words. "Damn, you know how bad I want it." Draco squealed as two fingers abruptly slid inside him. "How bad I want you." He gripped the sheets as digits pressed down, rubbing agonizing circles around his knot. "Oh, please."

"I love you." Harry whispered, leaning in and trailing light kisses along his shoulder blades and back of his neck. He scissored his fingers together, stretching him. He sucked his earlobe into his mouth, blowing cool air on the saliva slick skin. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, feeling Draco clench around his fingers.

Click.

"You're not sending that one, right?"

"No, that's for us." Harry murmured against heated skin. "Are you ready?" He asked, sitting up and watching a thin back rise and fall rapidly.

"Mmmhmm." Draco nodded, shifting his bottom up slightly. He watched as Harry groped for the bottle once more, slicking himself. "You're kidding right? You can tell I'm beyond ready, Potter."

Harry giggled, sliding his fingers back in, shaking them and earning a sharp cry. "Maybe I should make you call me Daddy when I'm two deep in that bubble butt."

Draco laughed, rutting his face into the sheets. "Knock it off!" He muttered.

He hummed softly, shifting forward and sliding his length against his bottom. Harry took a slow breath, smoothing his hand along Draco's lower back as he used his free one to press his tip just inside the blonde, watching his pink face for any sign of pain.

"You're fine, keep going, baby." Draco encouraged, eyes trained on his lover, taking even breaths as the brunette sank inside him. "I never said 'I love you' back earlier." He said softly, nipping at his own lower lip as he was stretched. "You distracted me when you took that photo."

Harry laughed, giving him a quick spank as he was seated. "It's okay. I think we got a lot of good ones." He leaned in, kissing him hard, teeth sinking into that full lip. "Am I okay to move?"

He nodded, tilting his hips upwards, letting Harry sink further inside. "Mmmhmm, go for it."

Harry started a slow rhythm, shifting his legs to rest between Dracos, pushing the blondes thighs up, allowing him to slide against that knot with each thrust. He ran his hands along the soft skin, watching as a blonde head fell forward, hands piling into damp locks.

"Fuck." He whispered, pleasure surging through him. He shivered, feeling lips against his sides, biting the skin there.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should stroke that fat cock while I thrust into you." Harry said low in his throat, watching the blonde shudder.

"Harry!" He cried out, his words sparking a fire low in his belly. He obeyed, wrapping his hand around a streaming length. "I can't take it when you talk like that."

Harry chuckled against his skin, hooking him by the waist and pulling him up slightly. "I'm close." He muttered, speeding his strokes, hearing his lover starting to come apart at the seams.

"So am I." He whimpered, gripping the sheet tightly as Harry's self control suddenly snapped, the brunette slamming into him, crying out loudly.

"Oh God, I can't last, Draco. I'm coming!" He moaned, holding him tightly as he soared over the edge. "Draco, fucking come!"

"I am!" He whined, hand moving quickly as he followed his lover, seed spilling onto the fabric of the sheets. He felt his heart nearly burst from his chest as he came down, pulse rushing in his ears. "Damn." He breathed after some time, clarity coming to him.

Click.

Harry giggled, kissing along sweat sheened skin. He eased away, dropping beside Draco. "Mmm, yes."

Draco settled onto his hip, watching a tan torso heave from exertion. "We gotta see those, now!"

"Dirty little shit!"


End file.
